community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Barnes
Troy Barnes is a student who recently graduated from Riverside High School and currently attends Greendale Community College. At Riverside, Troy was the star quarterback and prom king but lost his football scholarship when he dislocated both shoulders during a keg-flip. He is portrayed by Donald Glover. Bio Pre-Greendale For his entire life, Troy has been popular. He was born and raised in Greendale, CO and attended school in the Riverside school system. Troy was a student at Riverside High School, where he played football. During his senior year, he was the star quarterback and threw for 1,732 yards and 15 touchdowns, rushed for 1,421 yards and 18 touchdowns. He was also crowned prom king. He received a scholarship to play football for a big university, but when he intentionally dislocated both of his shoulders doing a keg flip (he couldn't handle the pressure or the fact that he might not be good enough to get the scholarship), he had to choose another place to study. At Greendale Troy enrolled at Greendale when his football scholarship fell through due to an injury. He chose Greendale because it is close to his house, and he can ride his bike to campus, and because the Greendale commercial included a man giving a thumbs up in a "cool way." Troy also joined the Greendale football team because he could finally play for fun and not have to deal with the pressures of being a star. Eventually, his role on the football team is not mentioned at all, but he is instead revealed to have an immense innate skill for plumbing and becomes involved with the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair Annex. Class history In the study group Troy joined the study group because he wanted to pass his Spanish course, and he quickly developed a close friendship with Abed. Troy initially was very immature, often laughing with Pierce over terms such as Teacher's Aides and Aspergers, not realizing their true meanings. Despite this, Troy gradually grew up and formed friendships with everyone in the group, most notably with Abed. Personality Out of all the members of the study group, Troy has seen arguably the largest character development. He begins the series as an arrogant, selfish, and dumb jock who is so obsessed with keeping his status quo as the big man on campus that he still wears his letterman jacket to the first couple days of school. Jeff implied that Troy wanted so badly to be liked that he based a lot of what he did just for other people. As the series went on, Troy evolved from his original persona into a quirky and goofy nerd with an emotional but responsible and sweet side. The transformation is largely due to Abed's mutually beneficial friendship, which Troy seemed to lack in his high school years. Troy cares deeply about his friends and was shown to be the one who would go to great lengths to keep them safe or help them, such as brave a room of zombies or risk never seeing them again to get them enrolled back into Greendale. It is implied in "Remedial Chaos Theory " that Troy's presence in the group is needed to keep away chaos and destruction. In the darkest timeline, without Troy being present in the group for a mere minute, Pierce is shot by Annie's gun and eventually dies, Annie goes crazy out of guilt,Shirley becomes an alcoholic, Jeff loses an arm, Britta dyes her hair with a streak of blue, and Abed becomes evil while Troy himself loses his ability to speak after trying to eat a flaming troll doll. When the actual timeline starts to resemble this dismal version in "Course Listing Unavailable", it is Troy who saves them from a similar fate when he reminds that they're all together and alive as well as more or less proclaiming his fondness/feelings for Britta. Despite his heroic and lovable traits, Troy does have numerous insecurities and something of a childish personality. He is seen struggling to be viewed as an adult by Jeff and the rest of the study group despite the fact that he is constantly doing childish and ridiculous things with Abed. He struggles with jealousy much like Jeff and Pierce, such as when he is envious of Jeff planning a rather spectacular birthday party with Abed. Abed points out that Troy is extremely emotional, easily distracted, and is insecure about his level of intelligence, which is shown to differ from being a happy go lucky dimwit to someone rather sensible but unaware of his surroundings. Troy is capable of stooping low when he sends Abed a cold-hearted text message during their brief fallout, calling out Abed's mental problems and the fact that Troy was Abed's probably first and only true friend he's ever had. Relationships Abed: Troy and Abed are best friends whose bromance has been prominently featured on the show. The other members of the study group are both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale inevitably drag their friends into the hijinks and the entire school a few times as well. Because Abed is unable to adaquately express emotion, and Troy is overly emotional, this has lead to a few conflicts between them. They soon make up, however, as they understand they are better together then apart. (See main article: "Troy and Abed") Memorable Quotes *Jeff: Any other meaningless conspiracy theories? : Troy: Yes. Did you know Gogurt is just yogurt? *"My emotions! MY EMOTIONS!" *"(Grabs a glass of wine) Ooh! No-no juice! Oh, that's good no-no juice." *Troy: You chloroformed the janitor? : Annie: I didn't know what to do! Stop yelling at me! : Troy: You're the one who's yelling! *"I don't know what to do. My whole brain is crying!" *"(Hey, Troy sneezes like a girl!) How 'bout I pound you like a boy- that didn't come out right." *"Do they do stuff to your butt? (No.) Do you get paid more if they do stuff to your butt? (No.) It's cool. I'll do it." *"Aww, I wanna lick it." *"You don't get to tell me what to do! You are not Shirley! ...And Shirley's not my mom!" *"Oh, let's not leap to thing doing!" *"The only thing I have to know about the universe is that I'm ''at the center of it." *"Bing, bong, sing along! Your team's Al Gore 'cuz your views are wrong." *"No. We're all gonna get through this. We're all alive, and we're all fine. And Britta, you're not the worst. You're the best." *"He's shooting lightning, and I'm naked!" *"No! No, take him to the police...he murdered someone. Take him to jail. You guys are weird." Relationships In the Study Group 'Abed: Troy's most important relationship is his bromance with his best friend Abed. They are rarely seen without each other, and Troy even refers to Abed as his "other half." The deepening of the friendship seemingly begins in the Season 1 episode, "Spanish 101" , and has progressed to the point of two being rather co-dependent on each other. Although neither can remember it, the official declaration of the bromance was in the Season 2 episode, "Epidemiology" . After Abed gives a Troy a boost up a window to escape zombies at the cost of his own safety, the two reveal their platonic affection for each other. The closeness of the two has raised some idle speculation amongst the study group about the nature of their relationship, but it has been shown to be strictly platonic and merely two people who have found someone who appreciates them for who they are. In Season 3, Troy and Abed move in together in an apartment off-campus and later invite Annie to move in as well. While the two are close, they are not without their rough patches. The most notable was in the Season 3, where Abed's occasional selfishness not only puts him in financial trouble but also puts a strain on Troy. After clashing over some differences on how to create a pillow fort and exacerbated by additional manipulation from Vice Dean Laybourne, the two have a brief two day war that almost ended in one of the two moving out of the apartment. The hostility gets to the point where Abed lists Troy's emotional fragility and flaws to Starburns, Leonard, and Magnitude to gain an advantage. In retaliation, Troy sends a 4-part text to Abed about how he was Abed's first friend and calls him on his mental issues. The two make up eventually, partially because of Jeff. They both come to realize that while they adore each other's company, they are still two flawed people who share a relationship that is beautiful and pure but requires work. '''Pierce: Pierce and Troy initially started a friendship based on mutual adolescence. Pierce, known for his racist comments, is happy to have a "young black friend." When Abed refuses to let Troy move in with him in "Pascal's Triangle Revisited," Pierce offers that Troy move in with him instead. At the start of Season 2, it appears that the two have become closer as a result of this. However, Troy has been publishing the ridiculous things Pierce says under a twitter account called "Old white man says." After Troy moves out of Pierce's mansion to live in an apartment with Abed and eventually Annie, it is shown that Pierce has taken it somewhat personally, even going to the extent of removing Troy from his artwork in his mansion. Troy has hinted that he sees Pierce as a bit of a role model of a man going through life despite numerous hardships on his own. Annie: In Season 1, Annie had a crush on Troy that was obvious to everyone except Troy. He remained completely oblivious until the episode "Romantic Expressionism" in which Britta and Jeff made him aware of it. Unfortunately, the realization came too late as she had already given up on having a relationship with him and had moved on to dating Vaughn. While it is clear that he finds Annie attractive, he hasn't tried to pursue her romantically and instead has developed a crush on Britta. While the two have not developed a relationship in the romantic sense, their friendship has strengthened to a sweet brother and sister vibe. Britta: Troy and Britta have had the slowest building relationship in the group of the series. While it is humorously noted that the two didn't have much interaction in Season 1, this absence is changed in the second and third season where a romantic angle is explored. In the Season 1 episode "Interpretive Dance," Troy and Britta bond over the fact that they both are secretly taking dance classes. Later on in the epsiode, sparks fly between them when Troy helps her out during her dance recital. The relationship isn't touched upon again until the Season 2 episode "Competitive Wine Tasting," in which he and Britta take an acting class together. Troy lies about a past childhood incident both to fit in and to get the attention of Britta, who admits to having a thing for men with traumatic pasts. The two share a kiss although Britta claims it is a mistake after finding out he lied. Troy is visibly disappointed in the declaration but slyly suggests that he would be interested in a relationship with Britta. In Season 3, there have been hints that the crush Troy has is not entirely one-sided. In "Origins of Vampire Mythology", Britta struggles with not seeing an old boyfriend, Blade, at a carnival at Greendale, and Troy is shown to be rather jealous. Understanding Britta's fatal flaw with men who don't care for her, Troy sends her an apparently touching and romantic text after Annie switches Blade's phone number with hers, knowing full well that she will immediately lose interest. Later, Britta realizes it was Troy who sent the message and develops a much more serious interest in him; besides Abed, she is probably the one who misses him the most after he leaves the group temporarily for the Air Conditioning Repair School. At the end of Season 3, it is shown that Troy and Britta's romance is still intact, and she helps Troy move into the room where the old dreamatorium used to be. Jeff: Initially in Season 1 Troy, like the other study group members with the exception of Britta, is in awe of Jeff, but that admiration starts to fade as they all get to know him better. However, Jeff and Troy have shared interests in numerous things such as RC cars, basketball, secret trampolines, and ice cream. Season 2 starts with him learning about Jeff's tryst with Britta during paintball as well as his make out session with Annie, which causes a brief strain on their friendship. The two apparently stop hanging out as much as they used to when Britta tells Troy and Abed about Jeff's fondness of nipple play during sex. In Season 3, it is shown that Jeff is somewhat threatened by Troy as the alpha male of the group and has sometimes resorted to mocking his apparent childishness in public. Despite that, the two get along rather well; Troy still somewhat looks up to Jeff, and Jeff lets Troy know he doesn't have to be like him to be a grown-up. Jeff's speeches have had an impact on Troy, and he is sometimes the one to rally the group when Jeff is feeling too low to do so himself. It is implied that Troy looks to Jeff for approval in the end of "Course Listing Unavailable " for rallying the group and his feelings for Britta which Jeff does. Shirley: The two have not had much interaction thus far. In "Interpretive Dance" Troy says to Britta, "You do not get to tell me what to do; you are not Shirley. And Shirley is not my mother!" Troy, like the rest of men in the group, is subject to Shirley's motherly ways and never wants to disappoint her. It is strangely hinted in Season 1 that the two could see themselves as sexual options as shown in a glance. Despite this, the two share a fond friendship, and it is demonstrated that Shirley prefers Troy over Abed, going to his side during the Pillowfort Wars so that "Britta doesn't put him on the weed." Other notable relationships Jerry the Janitor: In "English as a Second Language" Troy displays extraordinary skills as a plumber, which gets the attention of a Greendale janitor named Jerry who tries to convince him to pursue a career in plumbing and give up on college. He returns in the Season 3 episode "Advanced Gay" and warns Troy about Vice Dean Laybourne and the Greendale air conditioning repair annex. Vice Dean Robert Laybourne: In Season 3, Laybourne notices Troy's plumber skills. He makes numerous attempts to recruit Troy to the Air Conditioning Repair Annex, even going as far as to manipulate Troy and Abed against each other. He eventually succeeds when Troy gives in to help the group escape the basement from Chang and his army. Troy is shown to somewhat respect Laybourne after he defeats Murray after becoming curious that Laybourne passes away. Murray: The two shared a mutual disdain for each other, which comes to a head when Murray reveals that he murdered Laybourne. Levar Burton: Troy is a huge fan of Levar Burton from his time as host of the popular PBS children's show "Reading Rainbow." Pierce arranges a meeting between them in the Season 2 episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking" in order to mess with Troy. Mariah: In the Season 2 episode "Early 21st Century Romanticism" Troy and Abed both compete for a date with a school librarian named Mariah. Despite the fact that she ultimately chose Troy, he decides not to go out with her after she admits that the reason she didn't pick Abed was because she finds him weird. Randi: Troy went out on one date with a girl named Randi in the Season 1 episode "Home Economics." Annie, who still had a huge crush on Troy at the time, reluctantly helps him prepare for the date. The relationship seems to not work out when Annie takes back the blanket that she let him borrow in the middle of their date. Trivia * Troy is a Jehovah's Witness * Troy's favorite movie is The Bridge on the River Kwai. * In Season 2, Troy's phone is a Motorola Droid X. * Troy takes dance and acting classes with Britta. * Troy has a candy cigarette habit. * Troy is 22 years old. * Troy's nickname is T-Bone. Other nicknames are "Butt Soup" and "The Disco Spider." * Troy has a gimmick where he mentions butts with admiration or intrigue. * Troy has a tendency of pretending to be asleep whenever he is in an awkward situation. * Troy appears at the end of Season 3 to be commited to the revamped air conditioning repair annex. Videos thumb|400px|left|Best of Troy Season 1 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings